


Pixie

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: Animals, Canon Gay Relationship, Dogs, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Scot, Carla, Joey and Ryan brought home a puppy. Sam and Eric had no idea how to react to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



“Sam! Eric! Look!”

Surprised by Scot’s sudden yell, Sam turned away from the stove to look at Eric, and judging by the startled expression on Eric’s face, it was safe to assume that he wasn’t sure what was going on either.

Sam put the spatula down, wiped his hands and turned off the stove before following Eric to the living room, hoping that nothing serious has happened. The excitement in Scot’s voice might have meant that it wasn’t anything bad, still, he wanted to make sure, just in case.

However, Sam had to admit that he was not prepared for what he saw.

Scot, Joey, Carla and Ryan were sitting on the carpet in the middle of the living room, all of them smiling brightly (in Ryan’s case it was more of a grimace) and there was a small brown ball of fur running in the circles between them, jumping excitedly and barking. All the kids were observing and petting it, most likely not even realizing he and Eric entered the room.

“Scot?”

Only then everyone turned to look at him. The huge, bright smile on Scot’s face was one of the largest Sam had seen so far, even wider than the one that appeared on his face when he had managed to talk Eric into wearing a Christmas sweater he bought him last Christmas, to work.

“Sam, look!”

Scot got up from the floor, cradling the little furry ball in his arms protectively, and walked up to Sam and Eric. Joey and Carla were right behind him, while Ryan stayed on the carpet, rolling his eyes at Scot, who raised the puppy carefully. Now that Sam took a closer look, he noticed that it was most likely a puppy of mixed breed. Its fur was mostly brown, with a few white and black patches on its head, it also had one eye closed slightly and there were furless patches on its front paws.

At this point Sam had no idea whose eyes were bigger, Scot’s or the puppy’s. He really couldn’t help smiling at the sight, while Eric was still standing there, looking at them as if he had no idea what was going on, or at least how to react.

“Her name is Pixie and she’s just the cutest!” Scot said, a bright smile never leaving his face.

“I got her yesterday and my parents said we can go buy her a leash and all the accessories today,” Carla was smiling as well, just as bright as Scot was, when she scratched the fur on Pixie’s head. “Can Scot go, too? Please?”

“I think so,” Sam looked at Eric questioningly, wondering what the other man had to say, but Eric was just squinting strangely as he was observing the puppy, not saying anything.

“Wait,” he said after a few seconds of silence, as he looked at Scot, then at Carla and Joey. “Do any of you know how to handle little dogs? Big dogs are a problem, but small ones are even worse. They’re all… excited and run all the time. And they pee everywhere.”

Sam just blinked a few times, surprised. Those were actually pretty good questions. He felt momentarily embarrassed that he hadn’t thought of asking in the first place. However, he didn’t have a chance to say anything, because Scot, Joey and Carla started talking all at once, and when the puppy heard all the voices , she started barking.

“We’ll be careful and carry her around!”

“I have been taking care of my cousin’s dog and he was much bigger so I think we we’ll be fine.”

“Please, please, Eric! We already asked Carla’s mom and her brother can go with us! We saw those little yellow bows for her collar. Can we go? We’ll be very careful.”

Sam and Eric looked at each other, while the kids kept talking, trying to convince them.

Eric looked a little lost, probably still not really sure of what they should do, so Sam looked at Scot again, then at the puppy that kept wagging her tail, then at Carla and Joey. Sighing, he took out his phone.

“Okay, you can go…”

“Yes! Thank you so much, Sam!” Scot snuggled the puppy against his chest before handing her to Carla gently.

“But first, Carla, give me your brother's number. Scot knows my number, so text me when you get to the store,” Sam said.

“And don’t let the dog out of your sight,” Eric added, still looking at the puppy as if he wasn’t sure what to think. “They’re unpredictable. So just be careful. Got it?”

“Yes!”

Scot hugged Eric then Sam, and soon they all were ready to leave.

“Remember, if anything happens, call us.”

“And don’t let the dog run freely.”

“We know.”

“Good,” Eric nodded his brow still slightly furrowed. “Just be careful.”

As soon as the kids left, accompanied by Pixie’s cheerful barking, Eric leaned heavily against the door frame, still observing the front door. They stood there for a few more seconds before Sam sighed.

“You know what that means, right?” he asked quietly, as he laid one hand on Eric’s shoulder, steering him towards the kitchen again. Eric sat down by the table, while Sam got back to the spaghetti sauce.

“What do you mean?” Eric leaned back in the chair. “That Scot will spend even more time at Carla’s place because of that dog?”

“Well, that too, probably, and we’ll have to talk to him about it,” Sam stirred the sauce slowly. “I mean that he’ll want to get a pet, too.”

“What?”

“Did you see the way his eyes lit up when he was holding Pixie and talking about her? Maybe now he’ll just keep playing with Pixie and spending a lot of time at Carla’s, but you know how… persistent and excited he can get.”

“Have you ever had a dog?”

“No. We’ve had a turtle, but not a dog.”

“You know what?” Eric asked, as he walked up to Sam, snagged one of the spoons and tasted the sauce Sam just put on their plates. “Let’s just eat and… we’ll think about it later.”

***

Eric’s predictions turned out to be true. Scot had been spending more time with Carla, and sometimes bringing Pixie to their home after Scot had promised to always clean up after her. However, he has never mentioned wanting to buy a pet, not even theoretically, so they assumed the subject was forgotten, or at least postponed.

Still, Scot was very responsible when taking care of Pixie, so they let him bring her home whenever Carla and her family were leaving for trips and couldn’t take Pixie with them. He always woke up to take her out for a walk, he played with her, always remembered to give her food without being told and paid a lot of attention to her overall and. It looked like he really got used to her being around. 

One night, when Sam was finishing filling in paperwork for his latest case, Eric entered the bedroom. After he closed the door, he shrugged off his sweater and yawned. He laid down on the bed and moved to put his head on Sam’s shoulder, snuggling closer to him. “She’s staying here tonight.”

“Okay,” Sam closed the laptop, putting it on the nightstand and pressed a kiss to Eric’s head. “He’s doing well, isn’t he? With Pixie, I mean.”

“Mhm,” Eric, still lying on top of the covers, wrapped an arm around Sam’s chest, pressing a kiss to his jaw, then to his neck.

Sam couldn’t help smiling at Eric, who seemed to be in a very affectionate mood. He ran his fingers through Eric’s hair, massaging his head gently. “Sleepy?”

“Nah, just resting my eyes,” Eric murmured in reply.

“Do you want me to make you something warm to drink?”

“Stay.”

“Okay.”

Sam kept running his fingers through Eric’s hair and for a while he thought that Eric has fallen asleep, but then they heard knocking on the door and Eric sat up slowly. They saw Scot slowly walk up to the bed, Pixie trotting after him, then putting her front paws against the bed and waggling her tail.

“Is something wrong?” Sam asked, noticing that Scot looked as if he really wanted to say something, but he didn’t know how to start. “Come on, sit.”

“I talked to Carla today, when she let me take Pixie for the night,” he said slowly, biting his lower lip nervously.

“It’s fine, I told you she can stay,” Eric glanced at the puppy briefly, as Scot ruffled the fur on her head. He looked at her once again before drawing his knees to his chest and propping his head on them.

“Carla’s brother is allergic to fur and they can’t keep Pixie,” he said finally, looking down at the covers on the bed. “They didn’t know because they never had a dog before and he didn’t spend much time with them. But now that he moved in with them again, they have to give her back.”

“Scot…” Eric sat up on the bed, scratching the back off his head nervously and looking at Sam for support. “Listen…”

When he didn’t say much else Sam just licked his lips.

“Scot, a dog is a responsibility, you know that, right?” he said.

“I do, I know how to take care of her,” Scot’s brow furrowed slightly and Sam sighed, hoping he was doing the right thing.

“I know you do, Scot, but you were taking care of her only for a few days so far, and see how much time it took. She’s only a puppy and they need much more attention, but later we’ll have to include her in all the plans, for example vacation. Not all places allow pets to stay.”

“So I will plan everything,” he said simply, but there was also determination in his voice. “I promise I will take good care of her.”

Sam sighed and he and Eric looked at each other again. Then Scot raised Pixie from the floor and put her on the bed quietly, looking at them hopefully.

Pixie, who has never been in Sam and Eric’s bedroom before, began to walk on the bed slowly, sniffing everything around her. She waddled to Eric, who still didn’t look convinced, and started licking his fingers, her tail waggling again.

Sam reached forward to scratch her head gently and she turned her head right away, trying to catch his fingers with small teeth, jumping happily and wanting to play.

“Joey already said he can stay with her if anything happens and he said he will ask his parents. They know she’s a good puppy. Carla will help, and Ryan sometimes, too, I guess” Scot added, and Sam leaned back against the headboard.

What could he say to two sets of puppy eyes? Scot was responsible, he had proven it more than once, and so far he kept taking good care of Pixie, but still… getting a pet was always an important decision and not something people should just agree to spontaneously. Not to mention they had never thought about getting a pet before.

“We… we’ll think about it,” Sam finally said and a bright smile appeared on Scot’s face again. “Go to sleep now, you have school tomorrow. We will talk on Saturday, after we’re all rested. Okay?”

“Okay,” Scot smiled, taking Pixie from the bed and leaving the room after he wished them a good night.

They heard Scot going up the stairs and Eric laid down under the covers, pillowing his head on Sam’s shoulder again after Sam turned off the lamp.

“We never discussed getting a dog before, did we,” Sam said quietly a few minutes later, wrapping one arm round Eric’s shoulders.

Eric didn’t answer, but Sam could feel his warm breath against his neck, indicating that the other man has already fallen asleep.

***

“We’re back!”

Sam put Scot’s plate on the table, along with a glass of apple juice. Soon Scot walked into the kitchen, sat on his chair and took a sip of juice right away. “We were walking in the park and guess what?”

“What?” Eric looked up from his plate.

They heard tapping of little paws on the wooden floor before Pixie waddled into the kitchen happily, going straight to her bowls and ignoring anything else.

“We’ve seen a dog that looked almost like Pixie,” Scot took a bite of toast. “And we saw a squirrel! It was fun.”

Scot started narrating their whole walk, still full of energy, and Sam smiled as he listened to the story. Scot seemed to be almost as excited as Pixie. He noticed Eric was smiling as well, pointing out that Pixie might start chasing squirrels when she’s older. Pixie, on the other hand, was running happily around the kitchen, playing with all the toys she got not only from Scot, but also from Carla, Joey and even from Ryan. When he was listening to all the noise and saw how happy they all looked, he was glad they agreed to adopt her, even if they hadn’t planned to get a dog before. 

Pixie fit their family pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 18 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) for the prompt Eric/Sam & Scot - _"Scot gets a pet."_.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/618228.html)**


End file.
